The Two Princes-Part 6
by Vennecca
Summary: A romance between Anduin Wrynn and Wrathion, The Black prince. They must learn to trust one another and their friendship begins to stir feelings in them both.


Anduin was almost healed. He could walk without a crutch, but he kept it nearby in case. His sleep was more regular. His healing took less time. His skills were improving, though it might take a lifetime of study to purify a black dragon egg. Last time it had taken dragonmagic, and a titan artifact of great power.

He thought of Velen. The centuries old, and practiced, Draenei leader himself may not even be able to achieve it. He was a meditative teacher, not a glory seeking miracle worker. He would refuse in order to remain humble. Anduin was a prince and had humility stolen at a young age. Velen led the Draenei to Azeroth, but he was a revered prophet, not a king.

Anduin also knew he was the Black Prince's only friend. He was sincere. Wrathion cared for him honestly, and Anduin could tell he had not seduced his friendship for gain. He had wanted a friend, and that friend happened to be a priest.

He felt guilty leaving the egg imprisoned, possibly for a lifetime. On the other hand, it was a black dragon egg, tainted and corrupted. It was evil. If it were allowed to hatch, the world would be subject to that evil again, so soon after they had defeated Deathwing.

Anduin wanted to help. He wondered if he had the patience to learn what he needed in order to perform such an immense task. He must. This would test him, test his character. Could he discipline himself to wait, study, practice, in order to master his skills to invoke the power of the Holy Light? He would try. For himself, and for Wrathion.

He leaned on the window sill and looked out at the swirling mists along the ground. The sun shone, but the mist lingered. It seemed to caress the flowers and trees. Shadows flickered and sparkles of light trickled down over the mist from between tree leaves. The breeze was soft hot breath.

He remembered that breath. The firey breath he had tasted in his latest healing session. Wrathion's kiss.

He could almost feel it again. Large soft lips pressed against his, a hand on his cheek...

Footsteps behind him interrupted Anduin's thoughts. Wrathion was coming up the stairs. The black dragon peeked around the corner. "Ready?" he asked.

"I suppose," Anduin smiled. He would be happy to heal again. To dream. He lay down in the bed with Wrathion sitting near him. He drifted into the fire slowly. He reached out and found Wrathion's hand. He held it fast and smiled. Anduin had the faint feeling of Wrathion lifting the hand to his mouth and kissing it. It warmed Anduin, even in all the fire surrounding him.

There was his breath again, rushing over his fingers. Anduin could not suppress a tremble. He didnt quite understand. The Light flowed through him. He could feel the healing ending. Before thinking, Anduin loosed Wrathions hand. He reached for Wrathions face and ran his hand over the dark skinned cheek.

He heard his name faintly. He could feel Wrathion coming closer. The Black Prince leaned over Anduin and whispered into his ear "Anduin, I dont know what you are saying." Anduin realized he was speaking. He wasnt speaking Common. He didnt know the words, but he knew what they meant. He was speaking softly in a language of light. He was healing more than his wounds. He was reaching out with his soul and healing emotional wounds in Wrathion, if very slowly.

Anduin turned his face to Wrathion. Wrathion stared back. The hand on Wrathion's cheek moved to run one finger over the full lips. Their faces drew closer into a soft kiss. A conscious kiss.

Anduin's tongue slipped into Wrathion's mouth. Wrathion kissed back and tangled his tongue in Anduin's. The fire faded from Anduin, but he kept kissing the black dragon. He felt a pain in his chest. A good pain. He wanted more.

Wrathion slowly pulled away and sat up. Anduin could see the dark face deepen in color. "How long," Wrathion began, "have you been conscious of your surroundings while you heal?" Anduin did not understand. "How long have you known?"

"Known what?"

"You have never kissed me back before." It became clear to Anduin then. Wrathion had been breaking his healing with a kiss each time. Wrathion was looking at Anduin with hope. He was hoping for Anduin to want it.

Anduin's heart ached. He did want it. "I...never knew," he admitted, "but I did have dreams."

"Of me?"

"Yes. I just didn't know how to say it, I suppose." Anduin looked down. His face flushed in embarrassment, but he felt a hand beneath his chin.

"You dont have to say anything, Prince," Wrathion said as he leaned in and kissed Anduin again.


End file.
